The Ultimate Bet
by TDCSI
Summary: Sequel to Amour Vincit Omnia. Not necessarily to read it first, but I'd go for it. House and Cuddy are trying to get a grip on their lives when a series of chaotic events threaten their happiness. Will they be able to keep it together or will House being House tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: House MD isn't mine nor ever will be mine. I just like playing with the characters.

Welcome back, this is the sequel to Amour Vincit Omnia. We are going to continue the trek of House and Cuddy as they have started their lives together. Hope y'all enjoy this story as much as the other one.

* * *

The Ultimate Bet

Cuddy moaned as her body woke up and she rolled over hoping to run into a warm body but was instead greeted by a cold emptiness. She opened her eyes and inwardly sighed. On any other day he would lay in bed all day if she didn't pry him out of it, but today he was up and nowhere to be found. With a sigh she climbed out of bed and put on her robe. Rachel was already up and trying to open the refrigerator.

Over a year had gone by and Rachel was walking, talking, and requiring all of her attention to keep track of her. "Honey, wait and I'll help you." Rachel stepped back and Cuddy got a look at what her daughter was wearing. "Who helped you dress?"

"House."

"Do you know where he went?" All she got was a head shake. "Did he say anything to you that you weren't supposed to tell me?" Rachel looked at the floor and turned to walk away. "Hold on there." Cuddy grabbed her daughter picking her up and setting her on her hip. "You're getting big. So, let's play the guessing game okay?" The toddler smiled and nodded brightly. "Okay. Did he leave the house?" Rachel nodded. "Did he leave in the loud truck?" Again a positive nod. "Was he alone?" This time Rachel shook her head. "Uncle James?" Rachel giggled and nodded. "Can I get any hints here?"

Rachel laughed. "That's not the game."

"You're right. Okay, I give up. How about some breakfast?" She asked and got an excited reaction from her daughter.

House maneuvered his truck into the driveway and parked it. He took several deep breaths. Wilson looked over at his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do. I'm so sick and tired of climbing in and out of this thing. Besides, you know how I am." House climbed out.

"Yes, yes I do." Wilson replied and climbed out himself.

"Doctor House." And well-dressed man approached them. "I see you didn't waste any time."

"Are you kidding?"

Wilson looked around at the various cars at the dealership. "You've already made up your mind."

"This way please." The man escorted them to his desk. "Okay, with the thirty thousand down payment and order processing, and we've agreed to give you thirty for the Avalanche on trade in, that leaves you with a balance of five thousand two hundred fifty two dollars remaining. How would you like to cover that?"

"Check." House responded simply as Wilson sat next to him in udder shock. "What?"

"What did you buy for sixty five thousand dollars? Does Cuddy know?" Wilson questioned his friend's sanity once again.

"Pffft, of course she doesn't know. Why would I tell my girlfriend I'm buying a sports car?" House smiled and continued writing the check.

"Fast bikes and fast cars, why am I not surprised?" Wilson sat back as House finished signing the paperwork.

"Okay, she's been all cleaned up. Right this way." The sales man escorted them to a separate area of the garage. "There she is."

"Oh…my…God!" Both Wilson and House spoke at once.

House walked slowly up to the car as Wilson stood back and shook his head. "You're so dead."

"How can she not appreciate this? It's Camaro ZL1! This baby will do 200mph!" House explained.

"Yes, because that's so comforting." Wilson spoke sarcastically.

House opened the door and eased inside. His breathing was shallow as his hands slowly moved over the suede leather interior. "I love you." He said to the car. Wilson eventually moved to sit in the passenger seat. "She's amazing."

"You act like you just had an orgasm."

"I think I did." He said while smiling at his friend. Wilson rolled his eyes. House reached down and turned the key. The engine roared to life. "I'm gonna need a cigarette."

"Jesus…" Wilson shook his head.

House put the car into gear and released the emergency break. He eased out of the shop and parking lot, but once he was on open ground he stomped on it. Wilson was screaming at him to slow down but House was smiling ecstatically having too much fun. He raced the car down the streets until they reached the edge of town and he pushed the car harder. Wilson took deep breaths and tried not to panic or picture them trapped in twisted metal.

After several hours of cruising the back roads of New Jersey, House and Wilson eventually pulled up into the garage and parked next to Cuddy's BMW. House killed the engine but both men remained sitting in the car. His hands ran over the steering wheel as if he was petting the car. "So, how are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not thinking about that just yet." House responded.

Suddenly the door to the house opened and Cuddy stepped into the garage. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. Wilson didn't waste any time and bailed out of the car and ran towards his car leaving his friend behind. "What in the hell is this?"

House climbed out. "It's a car."

"I can see that, but it's the type of car that has me shocked." She stepped towards the hood.

"That's such a lie. You're just pissed because I didn't tell you about it first." He shut the door and stepped closer to her.

"House, if we're going to keep this relationship going then we need to inform each other of big decisions. And this is a big decision." She pointed to the car.

"What about your car?" He countered.

Cuddy scoffed. "I only traded for one with less miles, not going all out and getting a…a…what is this?

"What is this?" House asked sarcastically. "This, this is the new Camaro ZL1. This is like the pinnacle of muscle cars!" She didn't respond to his comment and now it was his turn for his mouth to hang open.

She shook her head. "How much?"

"With or without a trade in?"

"House!"

"About sixty five."

"Sixty five thousand dollars!"

"Now hold on there pookie. I traded the truck, sold the gangster Vette leaving only five grand left." He tried to explain.

Cuddy covered her mouth in astonishment. "I still can't believe you made this big of a decision without my input."

"I already knew your input without asking and I wanted the car, so I just cut out the middle man." He held his ground and watched her body language.

She crossed her arms. Her mouth opened as if she was going to speak but Cuddy knew her concern would fall on deaf ears. So, she turned and walked back into the house shutting the door behind her leaving him standing alone in the garage.

He waited a moment before following her into the house. The instant his cane echoed on the hardwood floor Rachel hopped off the couch and ran towards him. House hung his cane on the door knob and managed to scoop her up before she crashed into him. "Did you keep the secret?" Rachel nodded her head. House held up right right hand and she gave him a high five. "Yeah."

Cuddy noticed the interaction between them and smiled. "Thanks for corrupting my daughter." She watched as he shrugged before picking up his cane and limping off towards the living room with Rachel. It was the one thing that she was thankful for. She never would have guessed in a million years that House would have ever accepted Rachel and she him, but in the past year they had formed a bond between them.

They had lunch together and sat in the living room watching television. House sat in the corner of the couch while Cuddy was lying with her head in his lap and Rachel sleeping on her abdomen. Occasionally a snore would escape House and as the two of them slept Cuddy even felt the pull of exhaustion.

An hour had passed before a strange noise filled the air. Cuddy opened her eyes and glanced over at the table. She noticed House's cell phone vibrating across the wooden surface near his leg. "House, your phone's ringing." He grunted softly ignoring her. "House." She poked his side causing him to move away from her as much as he could. "House, answer your phone."

"It's Saturday."

"You're a doctor."

"That's what ER's are for. Now leave me be woman." He settled deeper into the cushions as his phone went silent. "See, they decided 911 would answer quicker than me." Seconds later the phone began vibrating again. Cuddy reached over and managed to get ahold of the phone. He took it from her hands and answered without looking at the screen. "What?"

"You have a patient." Cameron announced.

"Correction, 'you' have a patient that you want me to look at."

"Yes, you're right."

"Well, unless you can't read a calendar, it's Saturday. I don't work on Saturday."

"Today you do." Cameron responded shortly and hung up on him.

House growled and tossed his phone on the table. "You break that phone and I'm not buying you a new one." Cuddy said. "Going to the hospital?"

"Nope." She tilted her head back and looked up at him. He could feel her stare and without looking at her he spoke. "What?"

"If you have a patient…"

"I don't have a patient."

"House." Her voice sounded sweet and innocent as she pleaded. "It's not like we're doing anything."

"I don't know about you but I'm sleeping."

She softly laughed and managed to sit up without waking her daughter. "Go." She stood cradling her sleeping toddler. "Call me if you're not coming home please."

Cuddy walked back to Rachel's room as House stretched and stood up. He pocketed his phone and slipped into his leather jacket before stepping out to the garage. The bike started easily as he pushed the automatic door opener. He slid his helmet on and eased out of the garage, but once he was on the street he sped off.

* * *

And we're off to a decent start. You know I like reviews and have quite a bit of this story in the can so I should keep caught up.

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

So, I can't help myself, it's Independence day for fucks sake, I think another chapter is in order here for the good people of Huddy-ville. Happy 4th of July!

* * *

Chapter 2

House stalked into the ER limping heavily as the pain in his leg began to intensify. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his pills only to find the pocket empty. "Damn."

"Hey, glad to see you're here." Cameron walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm out of pills." He glanced around at the bustling ER. "Rough day?"

She looked around and shrugged. "No, it's about normal. Come on." She handed him a folder. "Patients a five year old male. His parents noticed him walking like he was drunk."

"Maybe he was."

Cameron sighed. "As he was walking towards the stairs on their deck he completely missed the first step."

"Not impressed; do you know how many times that's happened to me?"

"They said he thought the steps were in front of him when in fact they were to his right and he stepped of the side. He's not seeing from his left peripheral side and double vision out of the right eye." They walked into the elevator. She noticed his discomfort. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He was texting Cuddy as the elevator went up to the third floor.

They stepped off together towards the pediatric department of PPTH. Cameron pointed him at the boy lying in the bed closest to the nurses' station. She eyed the monitor behind the child as he rested with his parents sitting at his bedside. "I see now he's got a fever."

House also noticed the new symptom. "Get me a better history and I'll get the cronies in here." Cameron smiled at he limped back towards the elevator. Once he was out of sight she entered the patient's room.

An hour later Chase, Foreman, and Thirteen were sitting at the table looking at the minimal symptoms House had drawn on the whiteboard. They went through the files glancing over every detail. House was still feeling the intensifying pain in his leg with no word from Cuddy. He was leaning against the counter rubbing his leg trying to work through the pain. Cameron entered and updated them on the brief history on the patient.

"He could have a simple inner-ear infection." Chase offered.

"Normal white blood cell count." Thirteen said as she reviewed the CBC printout.

"Measles." Foreman tossed out. "Parents didn't vaccinate."

"Way to think outside the box." House offered.

"Epilepsy." Thirteen countered.

"It could be anything, these symptoms are so generic." Chase said frustrated.

"So, start with viruses since the parents didn't vaccinate, double check for infection, and flash some lights in the kid's eyes to check for signs of epilepsy." House watched as they all stood and left the conference room. He took several deep breaths before limping heavily into his office. His hand found the one book he loved dearly. "It's never lupus, but in this case…" House opened the book only to find the pill bottle hidden in the middle empty as well.

Growing with frustration, House began to tear into his desk desperate to find a Vicodin. After spending another hour searching, House was pale, sweating, and shaking uncontrollably. It had been over eight hours since his last dose of Vicodin and he was beginning to lose control.

He sat back in his recliner and shakily pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. All he had to do was press speed dial 1 for her cell phone. House held the phone to his ear and prayed that she would answer.

"Hey, how's your patient?" Cuddy greeted him.

"I…need…help." His speech was broken under the onslaught of pain.

"Help? House, what's wrong?" Her voice turned to concern and fear at his plea.

"I'm…out of…" He shuddered as his stomach began to tighten.

Cuddy knew what he was talking about. "You need Vicodin. Don't you have a stash in your office?" She heard him inhale several times sporadically. "Tell Cameron to call me and I'll approve a script."

"Won't…help…" He growled before his stomached tried to turn inside out and he dry heaved.

She winced as she heard him heave and knew that he was going to need help. "I'll be right there." Without a second thought she hung up the phone and gathered some things for her daughter before heading out.

House leaned back into his chair and shook uncontrollably as the symptoms of detox bombarded him. He suffered for nearly an hour before the door opened to his office. His eyes slowly opened and by the time he focused he saw Cuddy. She was spreading out a blanket on the couch in the next room before gently placing a sleeping Rachel down. He watched as she sat down on the ottoman near his feet. "Why did you bring her here?"

"It's Saturday afternoon. Do you honestly think I can get a babysitter this short of notice?" She reached forward and took his hands feeling how instantly clammy and cold they felt. "We can do this."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'll relapse, I'm not that strong."

"I'm here with you. Let me help you." She convinced him by looking into his eyes and showing her love for him. Slowly he nodded his agreement. "Okay." She stood and set a trash can next to him and pulled the shades to the front of his office before walking out.

House felt his body betray him as the cold sweat soaked his clothes. He wasn't sure how long she was gone, but Cuddy returned with an IV pole and several liters of fluids. She carefully prepped the top of his hand and skillfully inserted a catheter into his vein. He watched her begin to administer the fluids and sit quietly beside him. He closed his eyes and let his shaking body take over.

Cuddy sat back and watched him almost feeling his pain as he gritted his teeth and shook. She knew that Rachel was going to wake soon and she'd need to attend to her daughter, so she called in reinforcements.

In less than an hour Wilson walked in through House's door and took in the scene in front of him. Cuddy was sitting with Rachel behind House's desk feeding her daughter cut up pieces of fruit and cereal while House was laid back in his recliner detoxing. "What did you do to him?" He kneeled and started taking his friend's vitals. "His heart rate is through the roof!"

"It's been around 130 for the past thirty minutes." She continued to feed Rachel as she watched Wilson stand over House. "He called me because he couldn't find any Vicodin."

"And you're just thinking that it's more amusing to watch him detox than write him a script?"

"I checked the pharmacy; they screwed up on their inventory. The last of the Vicodin was prescribed Friday, so we won't get any in until Tuesday." She spoke almost as if she was responsible. "It would be a paperwork nightmare to get more."

Wilson deeply sighed and shook his head. "How many times does he have to go through this? We've both tried to help him quit and every time he relapses. As long as he doesn't overdo it, I have no problem with letting him take Vicodin since there's no stopping him!" Wilson's voice rose and he ended his statement.

Cuddy looked away from him and to her daughter. "He said he wanted off." It took her a moment before she could look back at Wilson. "He wants help." They locked eyes in a silent stand off until her phone rang. With a sigh she checked the number and answered. "Cuddy." She watched as Wilson checked her IV line and used the pediatric thermometer to asses House's body temperature. "I don't remember this, look I'm busy dealing with House at the moment, tell her to come back Monday."

Minutes later Chase, Foreman, and Thirteen walked into the diagnostic room and noticed through the glass walls their boss being assessed. "What happened?" Foreman was first to ask the obvious question that something was wrong.

"He's detoxing." Wilson stated.

"How's your patient?" Cuddy asked.

"Uh, no epilepsy, and he was negative for measles. It was the only thing the parents didn't vaccinate for, and still no signs of infection." Chase spoke as Thirteen stood back quietly.

Cameron entered the room. "We have a new symptom." She noticed how fast House had taken a turn since the last time she saw him. "Here." She tossed the pill bottle to Wilson. "I managed to get a few pills. We need him thinking clearly, not on the brink of death."

Wilson caught the bottle and looked at Cuddy. Her heart sank as she sat unmoving. His hands skillfully opened the bottle and he shook out two pills. "House, here." He held the pills close to his friend's mouth.

Slowly House opened his eyes and looked at the two white pills that his body craved. When he blinked he was then focused on Cuddy cradling Rachel sitting at his desk. The look on her face caused something in him to break and he shook his head denying the pills.

They were there within reach at a dire time and he denied them. Everyone saw a glimmer of hope that maybe this time he would succeed. Cuddy stood and ushered the fellows into the other room. "What's the new symptom?"

Wilson remained sitting with his friend. "I hope for whatever reason you suddenly decided to try this again is what keeps you clean this time."

House looked at his friend. "My leg hurts like hell, and my body feels like it wants to turn inside out." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as another wave of pain wracked his body.

There was nothing Wilson could do but sit and watch his friend endure the pain. He swallowed hard and tried to help House as suddenly his stomach caused him to dry heave once again.

"Excuse me." Wilson snapped his head and looked up. "I'm looking for Doctor Lisa Cuddy."

Wilson was suddenly at a loss for words as he looked at the blonde haired woman that had just walked into his life. "Uh, she's…"

"Excuse me!" Cuddy exclaimed at the stranger who was standing over House.

"Doctor Cuddy, I'm Doctor Emily Grant." She held out her hand but it was left hanging. "The nurse downstairs told me where to find you."

"How thoughtful of her."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time…"

"It's a horrible time. I told her I'd talk to you on Monday." She adjusted Rachel on her hip as the weight of the toddler was beginning to get uncomfortable. House then groaned and curled into the fetal position. Wilson and Cuddy returned their attention to him.

Emily stood over them before deciding to prove her worth. "Detoxing huh?" Wilson's head snapped up as Cuddy sat unmoved. "I can help, I am an anesthesiologist specializing in rapid anesthesia detox."

Slowly Cuddy turned around and looked at the confident woman. "This can be your interview." She stated as she was at wits end on helping House.

Emily nodded. "We'll need a private room and I'll need some supplies."

Wilson was quick to volunteer for the job of helping her gather what she needed. "Hi, James Wilson."

They both left leaving Cuddy alone with House. "I'm laying here in excruciating pain and Wilson dumps me for a hottie."

"You'd do the same thing." She placed a cool towel on his forehead.

Once they had a room set up Wilson and Emily returned for House. Cuddy walked with Rachel as they followed. The toddler cuddled a stuffed bear that was a gift from House as she walked next to her mother. "House sick?"

"Yeah, he's not feeling good." She responded as they followed.

Before letting House lay back on the bed, Cuddy and Wilson helped him out of his jacket and shirt. Emily began loading several fluid bags. Once her patient was on his back she immediately pulled a blood sample. She could feel the two sets of eyes on her as she worked. "I went from surgery anesthesia to working in a drug rehab center for several years. I decided I wanted to work somewhere I could do a variety of work. You're hospital has the total package."

Cuddy watched as Emily worked. "We don't offer rapid anesthesia detox here."

"Yeah, well it's a money maker, and with me in your hospital, you could offer it." She hooked up the first bag of fluids to the IV Cuddy had originally placed. "This is just electrolytes and vitamins." She then hung another smaller bag and piggy backed it onto the first drip set. "This is going to put him out. It's not exactly meant to be used on a patient already experiencing severe detox symptoms, but I've reformulated it."

As she started the drip it only took a minute before House's body began to relax and he slipped unconscious. Emily used her stethoscope to listen to his heart. Once she was convinced he was completely under she nodded.

Cuddy sighed a breath of relief and sat down on the small couch. Rachel climbed up next to her mother. "House sleep."

Wilson smiled. It was obvious that she had become attached to the disgruntled man. "So, do you want me to show you the lab?" Emily smiled and they left.

It was midnight when Emily turned down the drip that was keeping House asleep. As it ran slower, he managed to regain consciousness but was still in a daze. "Welcome back." He blinked at her before closing his eyes again to fall asleep from exhaustion. Emily sat down and tried to sneak in a nap as Cuddy and Rachel slept on the couch and Wilson was sleeping in a chair. Tomorrow when he fully woke would be her true test.

* * *

Well, I went out on a limb here and decided Wilson needed a buddy so I invented one for him. Thanks for reading.

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

So I guessed there's a few confused peeps out there with the timeline of this story. There's no Amber and Cutner, they're dead, Mayfield didn't happen, and some are questioning Rachel's age, well when House did go to Mayfield she was still a lil squirt, then at the conference with Lucas she was walking/talking or something like that. So the first story would have been around the end of season 5ish or so, without House going crazy and this story would be like my own version of 6-whenever I stop. We good? Good, cause I do try to be as accurate as possible.

* * *

Chapter 3

House was the first to wake as sunlight began trickling in between the shades. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the IV running into his left hand. Once he felt awake, he looked around the room. Emily was sleeping closest to his fluid pole in a chair; Wilson was slouching in one next to her, while Cuddy was lying on the small couch.

A faint tugging on his right hand got his attention. "Still sick?"

He narrowed his eyes at the little girl and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "God I hope not."

Rachel lifted both of her arms. "Up."

"Seriously?" She smiled and House gripped her left arm supporting her and aiding her as she climbed up the side of the hospital bed.

"Go home?" She asked as she leaned over across his bare chest.

The move took House by surprise and he hesitated before placing his hand on her back to support her. "I'd assume today. Unless my patient is still alive, then I'll have to stay."

"Stay with you?" She asked innocently.

This brought a smile to his face. "I'd have to keep you locked in my office."

Rachel didn't respond but then said something that took House by complete surprise. "You gonna be Daddy?"

His breath caught in his throat as the depth of the question speared him in the chest. House turned his head and locked eyes with hers. It was obvious she had heard the question and was also awaiting his answer. His brain went into overdrive trying to think of a response. "Well…I guess that's up to your mommy. If I screw up again she may not want me to be your daddy."

"I want you to."

Cuddy smiled and sat up. House never let his sight stray from her as she stood and approached them. She had a smiled on her face as she placed her hand over his. "Thank you." He said as she leaned down and kissed his dry lips.

When she stood she asked, "Feel better?" He nodded. "Good. I'll go get breakfast for everyone." She gave him another kiss before stepping out.

Wilson and Emily woke minutes later at the same time. As Emily began assessing his vitals, Wilson plucked Rachel from his chest and set her on the floor. She watched on as Wilson held her hand. "Well you're vitals are improved. Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Well I'd like to keep you on the electrolytes to prevent dehydration. Eating solid foods may upset your stomach today. Start taking a multi-vitamin and increase your consumption of protein and raw veggies." Emily instructed as she disconnected the anesthesia bag.

"What about when my leg starts hurting again?"

She narrowed his eyes and looked at him. Wilson saw her brief confusion. "The infarction."

"Oh, that, well best thing is ibuprofen. And it never hurts to talk about things. Most patients I've seen with addiction tend to mentally exaggerate the amount of pain they are actually experiencing." She offered.

"You sound just like Wilson." House sat up and instantly his leg cramped. He sucked in a pained breath and fell back, his legs instantly clutching his thigh. House clenched his teeth and growled loudly as the cramp took hold.

Emily reached for a syringe she had pulled up and injected it into his arm. "Give it a minute."

Rachel began to cry as she witnessed House become so distressed. Wilson scooped her up and carried her out of the room. "Hey, he's going to be okay. He just got a cramp in his leg that hurt." She held onto him as she cried harder. Wilson gently bounced her. "Shhh, it's okay." He tried to calm her when Cuddy appeared.

She set down the bag she was carrying and took her daughter from Wilson. "What happened?"

"He got a severe cramp in his leg and it scared her." He explained. He took the bag inside as Cuddy continued to soothe Rachel.

House was sitting up when he entered and Emily was helping him get his t-shirt back on while minding the catheter in his hand. She then reattached the IV fluids and restarted the drip. "Go ahead and stop once this liter runs out."

Wilson passed the bag to her and watched as his friend found his feet. "Where's my cane?"

"It's in your office. Here." Wilson took his right hand as House gripped the fluid pole in his left. They stepped out followed by Emily.

Cuddy saw them walk out. "See, look, House is okay." Rachel instantly calmed down as they all made their way back to his office. Leading the way, Cuddy grabbed his cane and handed it to him so he could let go of Wilson.

Once they were settled in the conference room, Wilson removed the variety of muffins from the bag. House plucked the chocolate chip one right away. They enjoyed small talk and Emily shared some of the post-detox treatments to House and Cuddy as Wilson watched on in admiration of her.

House pretended to listen but was more in tuned to how his friend was acting around this woman. Cuddy then invited Emily to her office to talk about future employment at PPTH. The women left with Rachel and Wilson's eyes never left Emily until she was out of sight.

"You so want that." House said with a grin. "Nice choice by the way."

Wilson's mouth fell open. "You make it sound like she's a piece of meat." He watched as House's grin began to grow. "I mean sure she's smart, caring and knowledgeable…" House smiled widely as Wilson then searched for his next words but all he could do was agree. "Hot. She's…"

"Smokin' hot!" House made a sizzling noise causing his friend to smile as well. "God you need to get laid."

The door opened and House's team plus Cameron walked in. Wilson was thankful for the distraction. "Nice friend." Chase said sarcastically.

"It's just Wilson." House replied. "Oh, you mean this." He pointed to the fluid pole. "As of right now I've…" He checked his watch. "…been off Vicodin for twenty four hours."

"Wow." They all said at the same time.

"So, how's the patient?" He asked quickly getting the attention off of himself.

"No infection, and he's getting worse." Cameron spoke first.

"His abdomen is sensitive to touch, distended, and he's started vomiting blood." Thirteen added the new symptoms to the board.

Wilson was looking over the list. "How old is he?"

"Five." Cameron was quick to answer.

He then glanced at his friend and could read the answer written on his face. House looked back at his team. "It's cancer."

"There was nothing definitive on the MRI." Cameron was back fighting for her patient.

"My guess would be a strangulating lymphoma. It would be hard to see unless you were looking for it instead of other masses." Wilson explained.

House nodded. "Do it." They all left to prep the patient. He took several deep breaths.

"You okay?" Wilson asked.

House nodded and stood. Wilson walked beside him to imaging. He wasn't limping as fast as he used to so the walk was slow going. They entered the viewing room as the scan started. House sat down heavily into a chair groaning and the relief of getting off his leg.

They all watched the monitors and once Foreman saw it let his head fall back. "Dammit."

"There's the money shot." House reached up and paused the image on the screen. "He's all yours Wilson."

Cameron helped Thirteen get the patient back to his room and Wilson then followed to give the family the news and prognosis. House returned to his office and sat in the recliner. He put his feet up and settled back letting the onslaught of exhaustion take over.

Cuddy finished the paperwork with Emily and filed it before they returned to House's office. He was sound asleep when they entered. Emily noticed that his fluids bag was empty so she removed his catheter and placed some tape over the site. House didn't stir when she did all of this and Cuddy smiled at how exhausted he was. As she thought about it she was tired as well.

"Thank you Emily. See you first thing tomorrow morning." Cuddy shook the woman's hand as she left. "Hey…" She kneeled down to her daughter. "Why don't you wake up House so we can all go home?"

Rachel nodded smiling brightly. She turned and approached him from his left side and started climbing up onto him. Rachel managed to get on top of him and sat on his abdomen. She then reached forward and patted the scruff on his cheek. Cuddy smiled as she watched.

Not getting the reaction she was hoping for, Rachel starting plucking at the hair. It didn't take long before House woke. He looked at her and narrowed his eye. Rachel pulled her hands back and smiled. "Home."

"So go home."

"Come." She said tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Why?" He said gruffly.

"Peeese." She then leaned over and hugged him.

Cuddy smiled as House eyed her. Rachel's words and the look of genuine love on Cuddy's face made his hardened heart melt. He nodded to her and placed a hand on Rachel's back. "Well, if you insist."

Cuddy helped him to her car and as she was strapping Rachel into her car seat he dozed off once again. She remained silent as she drove them home. Before assisting House, Cuddy left her car parked in the garage and retrieved her daughter from the back seat. She glanced at her watch and knew that it had been several hours since he had been given any relief for his leg. Once Rachel was content in the living room, Cuddy took a bottle of water and several ibuprofens out to where House was still sleeping.

She opened the door and gently shook him. "Hey, we're home."

House opened his eyes and glanced at her. "Supporting my new drug habit?"

"Don't get too excited it's just ibuprofen." She watched as he downed the pills.

"Thanks." He climbed from her car and headed inside.

Cuddy went into the kitchen as House just stopped in his tracks. She started pulling items from the fridge for lunch when she noticed him standing looking lost. "What's wrong?" He didn't respond but continued to look off into space. "Greg?"

When she touched him, he finally glanced down and released a heavy breath. "If I'm going to do this, I…"

"Do what?" She asked almost scared of his answer.

"I can't stay here."

"What? Greg, what are you talking about?" She held him at arm's length afraid of where he was going with his train of thought.

He looked down at her and there was fear in his eyes. "I want to do this. I want to be the man you want me to be."

"I want you to be you." She was letting her fear emanate through her voice.

"You don't understand. I'm an addict." He had suddenly snapped into reality and admitted the fact to himself.

"And I'm going to be by your side every step of the way to recovery." Cuddy assured him.

House stepped away from her and started down the hall. "Follow me." Curious she did as he asked. He walked into her bed room and stopped. "Anything look off?"

She glanced around the room and shook her head. "Not that I can tell."

He sighed and walked over towards the end table on her side of the bed. In one swift move House pulled the drawer out dumping her things on the floor. Cuddy gritted her teeth in frustation and walked towards him in protest, but he then showed her the back of the drawer. "There's more."

She looked at the two full pill bottles of Vicodin taped to the back of the drawer securely hidden and felt her heart drop. "How much more?" All he could do was shrug. "You have drugs stashed around my house and within reach of my daughter?"

"These are the only ones below her reach. And I can't remember where all of them are at the moment." His voice was solemn and soft.

"When did you start hoarding pills?" She set the drawer down on the bed as she also had to sit.

House glanced around the room. "About ten months ago." She looked up at him in complete shock. "I can't stay here. I'll relapse."

It was then she understood what he was talking about. "Where do you need to go?" He leaned on his cane without answering her; only looking at her. "Okay, here's what I think. We've been doing good together, and progressing. You've decided to quit the Vicodin, so here's my proposition to you. I started thinking about this several months ago so it's not as spontaneous as it may sound, but I was thinking we need a bigger house." She noticed his reaction was subtle.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Wait here." House limped over towards his designated dresser and opened the top drawer. Cuddy sat still and waited for him to return. He stopped in front of her and sucked in a deep breath. She smiled up at him and could read the nervousness in his face. "I…" He held out his hand in a closed fist before slowly sinking down to his right knee. Losing his words all he could do was open his fist and look into her eyes.

Cuddy's mouth fell open at the sight of the ring in his hand. "House." She whispered.

It stunned her and she was almost afraid to take it from him fearing it would be a dream. He picked up her left hand and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. "Marry me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Cuddy looked at the engraved white gold band with an asscher cut solitaire diamond. "I…" She admired the ring on her finger but before looking down at him. "Yes." She whispered and watched his face light up. "Yes!" Cuddy leaned down and kissed him with all the love she possessed.

Unable to remain on his knee, House pulled her off the bed and they tumbled on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her holding her against his body. They both laughed enjoying the moment until it was interrupted.

"Mommy?"

Cuddy looked up from her prone position on top of House. He twisted his head back looking at the little girl. "Hi honey. Uh…House and I were talking." Rachel slowly approached the two adults. "How would you like House to be your daddy?"

"Yay!" She exclaimed and rushed towards them.

* * *

Well its progress. Thanks again to those reading and reviewing this. I hope it makes more sense now.

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this here story. I really enjoy telling these crazy stories. Please keep reading as what I have planned is going to take us all on a long, long adventure.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the start of a new week. House had been clean for two days as he walked into the hospital's front doors hand in hand with Cuddy. "I'll see you later." She tugged him back for a quick kiss before letting him go.

House limped towards the elevator ignoring the stares of onlookers and, pushed the button with the end of his cane and waited. The lift opened, he entered alone and went to the fourth floor. Before going to his office, House made a sharp left heading straight to Wilson's office. He walked in unannounced as usual. "Well…" He started talking but stopped instantly as he noticed Wilson was not alone.

Wilson stopped laughing and glanced at his friend. House looked towards the far chair in front of the desk and saw Emily sitting. "House, you remember Doctor Grant."

He just nodded at her. "Yup."

"House." Wilson prodded.

"Oh, and thanks for the bitchin' trip." He limped in and sat in the remaining chair.

"Good to see you're doing well. You look good, keep it up." She stood and approached Wilson. "I've got a meeting with Doctor Cuddy this morning. See you at lunch?" Wilson nodded his answer.

House waited for her to leave. The door clicked closed and he turned to his friend. "Did you hit that?"

"House."

"I'm serious, cause if you did…" House held out his closed fist waiting for Wilson to bump him.

Wilson sat unmoved. "No. I didn't, but we've got a date lined up for Wednesday."

"You've got other plans on Wednesday."

"I know. I was going to talk to you about that."

House sat shocked. "I'm working at changing my life, and in the wee beginnings of it you're skipping out of our weekly ritual? Do you want me to relapse again?"

Wilson glanced down at his desk. "No, I don't. Maybe she could…"

"No, no, no! This is a guy thing only. You don't bring the girlfriend to guy's night."

"Thirteen comes!"

"Well…" House stood and walked over to the door that leads to their connecting balcony. "She's not exactly anyone's girlfriend. She's more like one of the guys since she sleeps with girls."

"Foreman's sleeping with her." Wilson countered.

House smiled and opened the door. "Later Wilson."

"Bye House."

House sat down behind his desk and turned on the computer. It alerted him that he had several emails and when he noticed they were all from Cuddy with real estate attachments, he ignored them and walked into the conference room where his fellows were waiting.

They didn't have a patient and Wilson went to lunch with his new girlfriend leaving House to sit in his office and think. He decided to call it a day around one and went down to find his bike he had left behind Saturday. He started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Cuddy saw him walk by her office door and she continued to watch him as he limped towards the red motorcycle. She knew he didn't have a patient but also didn't want him to leave since he'd only been off the Vicodin for two days. The thought of him relapsing once again made her shudder.

When her work day was finished, she headed home to see her daughter and could only hope that he was there. As the garage door opened she only saw his most recent impulse purchase sitting there. Sighing Cuddy went inside to make dinner. While she ate with Rachel, she kept staring at the ring on her finger. She was surprised no one had seen it, but with the stack of paperwork mounded on her desk, she didn't see much of anyone outside of her office.

While trying not to worry about him, Cuddy didn't stray from her routine. She bathed Rachel before putting her to bed, cleaned up the dishes from dinner and put away the leftovers. Once the kitchen was clean she went to go and take a shower herself. The hot spray cascaded down her body as she tried to relax. Her thoughts kept drifting to House as she worried about him.

After thirty minutes of standing in the shower, Cuddy turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. "Ahh!" She jumped back. "House!" He sat unmoved at her nudity but just looked into her eyes. "Where have you been?"

He sighed before letting his eyes wander down to her breasts and lower. Without looking he reached out with his cane and hooked the nearby towel and handed it to her. Cuddy wrapped herself up and just watched him as he watched her. "I thought if we were going to start from scratch we'd need some dough."

"Please tell me you didn't rob a bank." She said sarcastically hoping to lighten the mood.

House couldn't help but grin. "Funny, but no, it's a little hard to 'run' away."

He held out an envelope. "What's this?" Cuddy carefully took the offering and opened it. Her mouth fell open at what she was looking at. "House."

"That's what's in an account that my 'dad' started for me as a challenge to save. It hasn't been touched in over thirty years. Just sitting there collecting interest." He gauged her reaction carefully. Cuddy took an uneasy step back and House was on his feet. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Get out of there before you fall down and crack open your skull."

She allowed him to help her from the shower. "I can't believe this. There's over two hundred grand here." He nodded. "I…"

"I was thinking we could use part of it for a down payment on a new place."

"What about the rest?"

He shrugged. "I have several other accounts. This can be a college fund for Rachel."

Tears formed in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. He took a deep breath knowing that he was slowly proving to her that he wanted to be the man she needed him to be. She tugged on his leather jacket and pulled him to the bedroom. There she slowly stripped him and that night he poured all of his love he had for her into their lovemaking.

The following morning Cuddy woke and dressed for her day. As usual, House was still sleeping as she went about her morning. She dressed Rachel and made her breakfast. Over the past year having breakfast without House was something she had become accustomed to.

This morning Rachel ate quickly before demanding release from her high chair. Cuddy grinned as she set the girl on the floor. She knew what her plans were and never stopped her daughter as she cleaned up the dishes.

Rachel walked down the short hall to her mother's bedroom and pushed open the door. She was able to use the small chest at the foot of the bed to climb up into the bed. With a wild grin on her face, Rachel crawled across the bed and sat down next to House's face and didn't say a word.

He was somewhat awake when Cuddy got out of bed and never really returned to sleep. House just wanted to rest. Until he felt a movement at the foot of the bed, he knew his slumber was about to be disrupted. Once Rachel stopped next to him he remained still for a while knowing the little girl was just waiting for him to wake up. With the feel of her eyes on him House snapped his open and he quickly focused on her. Rachel laughed and lowered herself to lie next to him.

"Up." Was all she said.

"Don't want to." It was then he noticed that she was fully dressed. "Where are you going?"

"She's coming with me today." Cuddy said as she entered hearing his question. "I finally got her in the Princeton day care. That and she has a checkup today."

Rachel scooted closer to House. "No doctors."

"I understand. Pompous asses."

"House." Cuddy scolded him. "I've got a meeting at eleven, and her appointment is at one, then we are going to go look at a house."

"Wow that was fast." He watched her as she touched up her makeup.

"Well, I've got several picked out, but with your donation last night…"

"Which donation are you talking about, the money or my se…"

"Stop. Don't finish that sentence." Cuddy plucked Rachel from the bed. "I may need you to take her to the appointment depending on my meeting." She looked at him as his eyes spoke to her that he really wasn't interested. "Please House."

He grumbled and turned away from her. "Fine."

"Thanks." She leaned down and kissed the scruff on his cheek. "Give House a kiss goodbye." Cuddy held Rachel over him and the little girl also left a peck on his face.

"Bye Daddy."

Cuddy smiled and left him lying in bed. House's eyes snapped open at the girl's statement. She really was looking at him like he was her father. It was something that he never really wanted in his life, but in this case he'd make an acceptation.

House walked into his department conference room. Chase and Thirteen were combing through stacks of files. "Desperate for a case are we?"

"We're bored." Chase replied without looking up.

He glanced around. "Where's the short one and dark one?"

"Taub is going to be here this afternoon, and Foreman's been called for a consult." Thirteen told him while glancing through a file. "Wilson's patient died."

"Which one? All of his patients are dying." House smarted back at her.

"The little boy we originally diagnosed." She said.

House then felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. It was only two days ago they had found the cause of the boys illness and he became Wilson's patient. He didn't respond and went to his office and sat behind his desk. Deciding to kill some time he actually started entering patient information into the hospital database. He was only months of patients behind so he figured it would kill the morning quickly until something more interesting showed up.

Thankfully for House, Wilson popped his head in and asked him to lunch. He jumped at the offer and the two of them went down to the cafeteria. "Still going on your date tomorrow?"

Wilson nodded. "As of right now, but I guess she's still getting settled into her new place."

"I'm appalled that she's not living with you?"

"House, I've only know the woman four days!"

"Never stopped you before." Wilson rolled his eyes at the comment. Suddenly House's phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller ID before setting it on the table.

"It's Cuddy." Wilson pointed out. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Nope. I know exactly what she wants and I'm not interested." The phone quit ringing and he smiled. "See, now she knows I'm not interested." He took a bite of his sandwich as Wilson's phone started ringing. House looked at his friend horrified as he pulled out his own phone.

"Huh, Cuddy's calling me. Hello." He answered. "Why yes, he's right here blatantly ignoring you." Wilson handed over the phone. "It's your girlfriend."

"You're such a pal." House snatched the phone from Wilson's hands. "What? I'm still tired from last night." He watched his friend's reaction not getting much of one. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." He tossed the phone back at Wilson. "Gotta go."

House limped over to the large daycare on campus and stood in the door as he saw a mass of children under five playing with multiple adult chaperones. One approached him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, that one's mine." He pointed out his cane towards Rachel and whistled loudly bringing all the screams to a dead silence. "Rachel, let's go."

"Daddy!" She ran over to him and grabbed his free hand.

"I'm sorry I thought Doctor Cuddy wasn't married." The woman said.

"You don't have to be married to make babies. Come on squirt." He winked at the woman before walking off with Rachel. House walked with her back to the hospital's pediatrics department. He checked her in and they waited in the small waiting room. Rachel played with several toys on the floor while House watched the television.

House had lost track of time until a nurse appeared. "Rachel Cuddy."

She instantly ran to House and into his side. "Come on, it's not that bad." House stood and took Rachel's hand. They followed the nurse as she weighed Rachel and documented her height. He watched on intently as the nurse took basic vitals.

The nurse stepped out and within minutes the doctor entered. He was reading the file. "Hello Rachel, Lis…" He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't the usual parent with his patient. "Doctor House. I see you've accompanied Rachel today."

"Yeah, 'cause I've got nothing else better to do, like save lives."

"Yes, well I'm Doctor Miller, Rachel's pediatrician. And it looks like that Rachel here is due for her influenza booster." He explained and House sat unmoved next to Rachel.

The nurse entered again with the injection. "Okay Rachel, let's put you up on the table."

Rachel pushed herself as close to House as she could. She let out a brief scream when the nurse touched her. "You're fine, I get shots all the time." House tried to reassure her. It was soon evident that Rachel wasn't going to let the nurse pick her up. "Here." He pulled her over onto his lap and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

House nodded to the doctor and he expertly administered the injection. Rachel began crying immediately and didn't stop even after the nurse put a Band-Aid on her arm. With Rachel still crying softly, House limped from the pediatric department. Rachel was clinging to him as he carried her to his office.

He went unnoticed by his fellows until he knocked on the door with his cane. Thirteen was quick to stand and open the door for him. During the short walk Rachel had fallen asleep and so House put her down on the small couch in the conference room. They all looked at their boss confused by this sudden display of affection with a child. "Keep an eye on her; I've got to talk to Wilson." They looked confused as House turned and left as quickly as he had entered.

Wilson was doing paperwork when House entered and sat down. He watched as his friend remained speechless which was his first indication that House needed to talk. After a moment of silence Wilson announced, "I'll be free Wednesday night."

"I asked Cuddy to marry me." House didn't look at his friend but gazed out the window from his seat.

"Really? Wow…uh, good for you." House's head snapped back to look at Wilson. "I'm being honest. You two have made it work for over a year, you voluntarily gave up Vicodin; I must admit I'm pleasantly surprised."

House then dropped the next bomb. "We're going to buy a house together."

Wilson sat back in his chair. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

House and Wilson became silent for a moment before Wilson asked, "Scared?"

"Terrified." Was House's quick response.

* * *

So, what's House going to do to screw this up now?

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

Well here y'all go the next chapter you've been waiting for. Thanks to all who reviewed and those reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

Cuddy finished up her paperwork and headed over to the daycare. She entered and waved at one of the women looking over group of children. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Rachel."

"Her father never brought her back."

She narrowed her eyes. "Big guy with a cane?" The woman nodded. "Thanks." Feeling her frustration build, Cuddy stormed back towards the hospital. If House had told her that he still had Rachel, she would have only had to ride the elevator up four floors verses walking half way across the campus. She was preparing herself to yell at House but everything was lost when she caught the sight of her daughter sleeping on the couch and House sitting next to her bouncing his cane off the floor.

He watched her approach through the glass ignoring his fellows as she took center stage. Cuddy entered and stood before him. "She wasn't a fan of the shot."

"I wish you would've told me you had her here."

"Yeah, sorry." He watched as she leaned down and plucked up a sleeping Rachel. "Don't forget that appointment." House nodded at her and watched them leave.

"What appointment?" Chase asked.

House stood gingerly and stretched. "Since we're both so busy we make appointments for sex now." He went into his office and picked up his backpack. "Find something interesting not crap we can diagnose without leaving the room." Was his last comment before walking out.

Rachel woke as Cuddy drove home and Cuddy stopped to get her daughter an ice cream treat for being good at the doctors. When she pulled into the driveway House was already stowing his bike away. She waited in the car as he limped over and climbed inside.

House turned and looked in the back seat at Rachel. "Where's my ice cream?"

Rachel just smiled and sucked on the straw of her shake. Cuddy grinned. "Here."

He glanced over as she held up a chocolate shake. "Yes." House instantly began sucking on the straw.

"I'm using this as a bribe for you to keep an eye on Rachel and keep quite while we look at this house." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Don't I get a say in this."

"Of course you do."

"How many floors?"

"One. There's not a step in the place." She responded confidently. "It has a three car garage so your bike can have its own parking instead of between our cars."

She continued to drive towards a large development that instantly got House's attention, and when she pulled up the driveway and parked he looked around. "You're kidding?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Cuddy got out and retrieved her daughter using wipes to clean up her hands before walking around the car. "Come on House."

He opened the door and got out. "You're insane woman." With a smile Cuddy walked away from him and towards the waiting relator. House looked down as Rachel attached herself to his left hand. He shook his head and followed.

They walked through into the foyer and the realtor began talking to Cuddy about the size of the property and the layout of the home. House took Rachel and they did their own investigation of the property. While the relator took Cuddy to the kitchen first, he hung a left and found himself standing at the entry to the master suite. The bedroom was spacy as the many windows made it appear larger than it really was. They checked out the bathroom and the large whirlpool caught his eye.

"House?" Rachel said as she tugged on his arm.

"Huh?" He glanced down at the girl. "You mean is this our house?" She nodded. "Maybe."

Cuddy was following the woman showing the house and several times as they moved around the rooms, she'd see House and her daughter pretending to be sneaking around without being noticed.

He found the family room and stopped. The fireplace was large and inviting and he'd always pictured his piano sitting aside a crackling fire once again as he played. Rachel pulled him from his thoughts. They looked into the three remaining bedrooms. "Look you've got three rooms to choose from."

"House." Cuddy called out.

"Your mother calls." He limped into the living room joining Cuddy and the realtor. "Yes." House spoke in a low seductive tone.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"We can't afford this." He mentioned.

"It's a foreclosure that's been available for nearly seven months. The bank wants to move this property quite quickly if possible." The realtor informed him.

"How much?" He asked and leaned heavily on his cane, his eyes boring into the woman.

"Well they are asking three hundred."

Cuddy turned and glanced at House. He pursed his lips and she went to speak. "Hold on a minute there honey bun." He limped several strides closer to the woman. "My guess is that what was left owed on this place is nowhere close to that. Maybe half at best, so here's what I'm thinking." When he stopped his cane echoed on the hardwood floor. "I'm going to throw down two and a quarter, with seventy five in cash down." He paused and watched her reaction.

She smiled brightly. "That's an impressive offer sir, and be sure I'll approach the bank with your offer first thing in the morning and get back in touch with you."

House nodded. "Sounds good." He held out his hand to Cuddy and she shockingly took it. Rachel took her mother's hand and they left.

Cuddy was speechless as they drove to a restaurant to eat dinner. Once they were settled in at their table she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I can't believe you."

"What?" He was eating the complimentary chips and salsa and aiding Rachel when she needed.

"You act like you hate doing things like this, and then just take it over."

"What were you going to offer? You throw down some authority and cold hard cash, and bam! She's gonna push for _my_ offer to be approved." He took a bite and smiled at Cuddy.

She sighed. "Well, you were very impressive."

"Get your motor running eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

After dinner they went home and Cuddy carried Rachel inside to her bedroom as she was still asleep from the car ride. House walked into the bedroom he shared with Cuddy and laid on the bed. He relaxed and smiled. Finally something in his life was beginning to make sense.

Wednesday night House didn't go home. He went straight from the hospital to the Caddyshack Bar and Grill. House parked his bike and smiled as he saw several recognizable cars. He limped into the lively establishment and over to the large table they had been frequenting every Wednesday for months. Foreman and Taub were laughing as Thirteen and a strange woman were on the stage singing 'I Got You Babe'.

He sat down and accepted the beer Foreman passed him. "Who's Sonny and who's Cher?" House asked before he took a big drink from the glass.

The song ended and Thirteen returned to her seat. "Who's next?" She took a big swig of beer. "Where's Chase?"

House looked around. "Where is Chase? And where the hell is Wilson?"

Moments later Wilson entered and sat heavily next to his friend. "Beer me."

"Been a long day?" House joked knowing exactly what everyone had been doing all day, which wasn't much. Seconds later Chase sat down at the table.

A group of three women took the stage and started swinging their hips as the music started. They all watched as they tried to sing and dance with the music but had consumed enough alcohol to be just a little tipsy. House and Chase encouraged them to remove their tops with little success as one eyed Chase.

"Hey, I've figured out a song for you." House said and polished off his beer. He stood and went over to the table and made his song request. After getting another pitcher of beer from the bar, House returned to the table. "You're after these guys."

Chase chugged his beer in hopes of getting some additional liquid courage in him as the guy on stage sang a country song. The bar had several women that had gotten his attention and he could only hope that House wasn't going to make a complete ass of him.

"You're up." House announced.

Chase stood and took the stage. "Hello." He said into the mike his Australian accents getting the attention of several female patrons.

The music started and a few women screamed and gathered near the small stage. House smiled as Wilson began laughing hysterically.

"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right, and aim for my heart if you feel like. Can take me away, and make it okay I swear I'll behave." Chase sang.

As he started getting into the song he opened his shirt causing the women to scream. Thirteen was laughing along with Taub and House was grinning ear to ear as he watched Chase play off the crowd. Thirteen then grabbed a mike herself and jumped up on the stage to sing the female verse in the song. She was then also playing to the crowd of girls.

"Hey Foreman." House waited until he had gotten the other man's attention. "Is she really that flexible?"

"House." Wilson commented. "You're engaged." House shrugged waiting for an answer.

"Best sex I've ever had." Foreman responded before turning his attention back to the stage.

Wilson noticed his friend was silenced. "Not what you were expecting to hear was it."

House rolled his eyes. "Drink up, it's almost our turn."

"So when's the big day?" Wilson questioned.

He shrugged. "Don't know we've only been engaged four days!" House yelled at his friend. "One thing at a time Jimmy, got a house bought."

"That was fast."

House nodded and Chase left the stage to go sit down with several of the women that were cheering for him. "Such a man whore."

"Is it our turn?"

"Yup."

Wilson downed his drink and followed his friend to the small stage as the music started. It took him mere seconds to recognize the music and he smiled as House took the opening verse.

"Clean shirt, new shoes and I don't know where I am goin' to. Silk suit, black tie I don't need a reason why. They come runnin' just as fast as they can. 'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man." They both sang the last line.

It was nearly midnight before House and crew stumbled out of the bar. Wilson climbed into his car while Foreman and Thirteen took an extremely drunk Taub home. House sat on his bike and before starting it leaned over the side and vomited. He took a moment to straighten up before heading home.

He didn't remember getting home as the ride seemed to be a blur, but the next thing he knew he was crawling across the garage floor to the door. His brain was in a jumble thinking he didn't have that much to drink. Barely opening the door, House entered on all fours. He took several heavy breaths before looking up at Cuddy. She normally didn't have any sympathy for him when he got drunk and this time wasn't any exception.

"Glad to see you made it home in one piece." She watched as he groaned before lying on the floor and groaning. "I'd prefer it if you could puke in the bathroom." Cuddy said before walking away.

House managed to crawl down the hall and into her bedroom. He went straight into the bathroom and placed his head against the cool toilet bowl. It didn't take long before he was vomiting and dry heaving into the bowl. His stomach twisted and his lungs burned as he gasped for air.

Cuddy ignored his wretching sounds for some time, but when she checked her clock she realized he'd been throwing up for nearly four hours. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. The smell of stomach acid was heavy as House tried to empty his already empty stomach.

"My God House." He didn't reply as she grabbed a washcloth and dampened it. She then grabbed a thermometer from the vanity and stuck it in his mouth. Always the doctor, she then took his pulse. "You're hearts racing." The thermometer beeped. "And you're temperature is 103."

He felt exhausted and left his body slide down to the floor. Cuddy hovered over him with the one question she felt like she needed to ask, but would be pushing him.

"Did you take Vicodin?" She watched as his eyes slowly opened and he shook his head.

"Just beer."

"This is more than just a bad drunk House." She watched as he winced and rolled onto his side. He coughed and tried to vomit once again. "I'm calling for an ambulance." He didn't protest as she stood and retrieved her phone. She informed the dispatcher of her address and his symptoms. Cuddy quickly dressed and went to wake her daughter.

Rachel was less than impressed with having to wake up at such an early hour. Cuddy dressed her in clothes she had set out for the day and went to check on House once again. She kneeled and retook his pulse.

"Momma." Rachel pointed to the window as red lights flashed from the driveway.

Cuddy scooped up her daughter and went to let the paramedics inside. They got him out of the bathroom and loaded on the gurney. "Take him to Princeton Plainsboro, I'll follow you."

She drove and tried to deflect Rachel's questions about House. Thankfully the drive was fairly short and she parked next to the ambulance bay. Cuddy quickly unloaded her daughter as she followed House into the ER.

* * *

Well I know everyone is trying to figure out what's wrong. Did he take something secretly, is he telling the truth and there's a hidden, deeper issue happening here. Hmmm, you'll have to review, wait and see.

TDCSI

Songs mentioned: Maroon 5- 'Moves Like Jagger' and ZZ Top- 'Sharp Dressed Man'


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to everyone reading my little story. Well, at first it was going to be somewhat little but it has suddenly exploded into a novel. Hope you are all ready for the long haul.

So, I decided to give House another hurdle to leap over, although with only one good leg he may not make it over. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out the answer.

* * *

Chapter 6

Cuddy held Rachel tight against her body as she gave the ER attending House's history. She watched as they cut off his shirt and started an IV line.

House groaned in pain and tried several times to roll onto his side but the ER staff kept him on his back. As his stomach twisted he attempted to vomit once again. His skin was cold and clammy yet his temperature was rising. The pain was increasing and House continued to squirm on the bed and several nurses were attempting to hold him still. Cuddy watched on helplessly as House was stabilized enough to be admitted to a private room.

She followed House as he was taken to his room. Cuddy sat Rachel down on the small chair and she placed a cold rag over House's forehead once they were alone. Her eyes scanned the monitors keeping track of his vitals. To her it looked like he was detoxing again, but if he was indeed telling the truth, then he had another problem.

Cuddy waited until seven thirty before taking Rachel over to day care and returned to the diagnostics department. She turned on the lights and wrote on the whiteboard, 'You have a patient' followed by House's room number. Not caring about her attire, she went to her office to leave a note for her assistant as to where she was before returning to his room.

When she walked off of the elevator a nurse ran past her and she herd an agonizing scream that was all too familiar. Cuddy ran towards his room. House was thrashing in pain and trying to curl his body up into the fetal position. She could hear him dry heaving amongst his cries.

"What happened?" She questioned one of the nurses trying to calm House.

"He was on his side and Tracy tried to roll him on his back and he started thrashing in pain!"

"Push 2mg of Ativan!" Cuddy instructed and seconds after the drug was administered House's body began to relax. She noticed his heart monitor was still flashing in alarm until his heart rate decreased to a normal rhythm.

As House rested comfortably on his sedation, Cuddy sat down in the chair and watched over him. Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door and she turned to see his fellows.

"What happened?" Foreman asked picking up his boss' chart.

Cuddy walked them through what happened once he got home and Foreman ensured her they never saw him pop one pill and only drink beer. She watched as they all went over him with a fine tooth comb.

"Oh, and he's only comfortable lying on his right side." She stood and approached House's head. Her hand went over his head being mindful of his oxygen line and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Please figure out what's wrong with him."

Foreman nodded and took the list of symptoms down to their conference room. He started writing down the symptoms on the board. Immediately diagnoses began to fill the room.

"Appendicitis." Thirteen offered.

Taub nodded. "Diverticulitis, or a gastroenteritis."

"We should scope his stomach; it could be a severe case of ulcers." Chase said.

"What's going on got a new patient?" Wilson walked in and looked over the group. "Is House here yet?"

Foreman stepped up closer to Wilson. "Yes and no. He's our patient."

"Wha…what? House, is your patient?"

"He's in room three twelve." Foreman and the other watched Wilson leave quickly and turned their attention back to the task at hand. "Chase, you and Taub go ahead and scope him, and can you start blood work?" He motioned to Thirteen.

Cuddy remained poised next to House's bed as he rested curled on his side. She jumped when the door to his room opened.

"Lisa, what happened?" Wilson asked as he entered the room and approached his friend's bed.

She shook her head. "He came home last night and started vomiting, four hours later I eventually checked on him." Her hand quickly wiped a tear from her eyes. "I should have attended to him quicker."

"He was with us all night. I got home around midnight myself but never felt sick." Wilson flipped through the chart hanging from his friend's bed. "This is crazy."

A knock echoed and Chase stuck his head in. "We want to scope his stomach and esophagus, and then get an MRI of his abdomen."

Cuddy nodded and stood back next to Wilson as several nurses aided them to get House out of the room. Being the dean, she followed House wherever he was taken. She watched on as Chase expertly scoped House's stomach. Instead of watching the screen, her eyes were locked on House's face as he remained unconscious throughout the test.

Chase spoke to her as they headed to radiology. "His esophagus had significant inflammation, more than likely cause by the excessive vomiting. There are a few ulcers in his stomach, but nothing that would cause his severity of pain."

"What's causing this?" She asked getting frustrated.

Chase placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out." He walked in behind House's bed leaving her standing in the hall.

Cuddy took a moment for herself and went to stand in the viewing room, as the scan started Wilson entered and stood next to her. Foreman started the scan as Taub and Chase were carefully looking at the images as they hit the screen. While they all were busy looking, a groan broke their concentration.

House felt like he was in a haze until the pain in his abdomen began to intensify. He moaned in pain and tried to move but couldn't in the confines of the MRI. "House, don't move." The voice echoed in his head and he wanted to know what going on, but the pain began to win. He tried to roll over onto his side, but there wasn't enough room in the MRI for him to move much. As his stomach cramped, House began kicking and thrashing trying desperately to get on his side.

"Get him out of there!" Wilson yelled as they all tried to get to House's aid.

Foreman pulled House from the MRI and Cuddy supported his head while Wilson and Chase rolled him and held him on his side as he teetered on the edge of the small table. His breaths were labored and staggered but the longer he was on his side he began to calm. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I've got you." Cuddy stoked her fingers over his hair as she tried to calm him.

"We'll have to sedate him to get an accurate scan." Chase stated the obvious.

Suddenly Taub had a thought. "What if we scan him on his side?" They all looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Hear me out, he's only comfortable on his side, maybe there's a mass that's torqueing his GI tract in some way that when he's on his right side it moves."

Chase nodded and he and Wilson set House back on the center of the table. Cuddy picked his arms up and stretched them out over his head. Once he was situated they started his scan over again.

As the images appeared it didn't take long before Chase pointed it out. "There."

"What is that?" Wilson leaned over to get a better look at the image.

"Whatever it is, it's on his appendix." Foreman turned and looked at Cuddy. "He's going to need surgery."

She nodded. "Chase, I want you to do it."

They left the room as Chase made the call to prep an OR. Cuddy grabbed Wilson's arm as he walked. "I want you in there. I want to know if it's cancer."

"You know I won't leave him." Wilson patted her arm and went to change his clothes.

It had been nearly twelve hours since the onslaught of symptoms when House was prepped for surgery. Cuddy stood above in the observation room and watched on as Chase cut into House's abdomen.

Wilson stood by with several scopes and slides ready to look at the cellular structure of the mass. Chase found the mass and cut a small sliver for Wilson. They then waited for Wilson's evaluation.

Cuddy felt her heart stop when Wilson looked up from his scope. "It's cancer." He whispered in disbelief but everyone heard him. Wilson turned back towards Chase. "You have to take it all out and his appendix."

Chase glanced up to the observation room and Cuddy nodded as if he needed her to approve what they were about to do. While Chase continued, Wilson stepped out of the surgery suite and walked up to the observation room. She was near tears but when Wilson appeared and moved to hug her, her walls came crashing down.

"It's okay. I'm sure it's benign." She cried in to his shirt. "Chase is a very good surgeon, he'll get it all out and we'll treat him accordingly." Wilson could feel his own tears surfacing as hers soaked into the thin material of his scrub top. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"Why did this happen now?"

Wilson shrugged. "It looks like it's been there for a while, but since he's drug free now, I'm sure the Vicodin had been masking the symptoms."

It took Chase several hours to ensure that House's abdomen was free of any foreign masses or material before he closed. Cuddy watched as Wilson took his samples and left the room before they rolled House to recovery. She watched on as the nurses got him situated and comfortable. Cuddy then pulled up a chair and sat beside him and waited.

While Wilson waited for his test results, he checked the time and decided to pick up Rachel from the daycare. He entered the bustling room and walked to the nearest adult. "Hi, I'm Doctor Wilson, I'm here to pick up Rachel Cuddy." He showed the woman his hospital ID.

The woman looked at him. "Doctor Cuddy didn't leave any instructions that Rachel was going to be picked up."

"Yes, but Doctor Cuddy had an emergency and she is currently sitting at her fiancé bedside as he recovers from surgery. I just decided to be a good friend…"

"Uncle Jim." Rachel called out when she noticed the familiar adult. She stood from the sandbox and ran over to him. "How's Daddy?"

Wilson scooped up the little girl. "Well, we need to talk about…" he had never heard of House referred to as daddy in a parental form and it took him a second to realize just how much his friend meant to Rachel. "Umm, Daddy, is still sick, but we're making him better now."

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. Wilson somberly smiled at the daycare worker before leaving. He carried Rachel to the recovery suite and stood outside the glass doors. Rachel looked and instantly noticed her mother. "Mommy!"

Cuddy's head snapped up as she heard her daughter's voice. She stood and walked out to relieve her daughter's weight from Wilson. "Oh Rachel." She held onto her daughter and felt her eyes mist over again. "I'm so glad you're here. Thank you James."

Wilson nodded and glanced over her shoulder to his friend. "How's he doing?"

"Okay, he still hasn't woken from the anesthesia." She turned to glance back at House.

The pager on Wilson's belt began beeping. "My results are in. I'll be right back."

Cuddy watched him go. "Do you want to see Daddy?" Rachel nodded and waited patiently as her mother carried her to House's bedside. Cuddy sat her on the edge of the bed. "Be very careful, his belly is sore." She watched as her daughter looked over House's body. Rachel then gently lay down next to House. Cuddy patted her daughter as she sat back down in the chair.

Wilson went down to the lab where Thirteen and Taub were finishing up the blood work and testing on the samples from the mass. "Hey, what did you find?"

"Well, this is strange. The majority of the cells are benign, but the ones closest to the appendix came back malignant." Taub reported.

"His white blood cells are elevated but other than that his blood work came back normal." Thirteen added.

"Did we test the cells of the appendix?" Wilson glanced between the two of them but never got an answer. "Let's do that, so we can treat him accordingly."

Wilson returned to the recovery room and stopped outside of it. Rachel was lying next to House and Cuddy was curled into a chair next to him. He tried to smile at the scene but with inconclusive tests, he didn't know how to feel at the moment.

"Hey." Emily said as she approached him. "I figured I'd find you here."

"Hi, yeah, I…" He lost his words.

Emily then did something he wasn't expecting, she hugged him and he melted into her embrace. "I'm sure he'll be okay. He's got a great doctor."

After a moment of closeness Wilson glanced back in at Cuddy and saw her smiling at him. "Do you want to grab some food?"

"Sure, then we can bring them some dinner as well." Emily offered and Wilson held her hand and escorted her to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

Well now we know what was wrong, but can Wilson help him defy the odds?

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's the next installment, and it's a bit early cause we're showing horses this weekend and I'm not going to have time to deal with this. But I can let y'all in on a secret…I'm up to chapter 27 with writing so you're 20 chapters behind me. Haha.

* * *

Chapter 7

After Wilson and Emily ate they took two dinners to go. As they were walking back towards recovery a voice stopped Wilson in his tracks.

"James."

He turned. "Arlene, nice to see you."

"And you. I've been trying to reach Lisa. She's not answering her phone and no one's at her house." Arlene looked at Emily before returning her attention to Wilson.

"Well, House…got sick last night. He had surgery and Lisa is sitting with him." He explained.

Arlene grinned. "Perhaps you can show me the way."

"Of course." Wilson held out his hand letting Arlene walk ahead of him towards the elevators. "I'll explain later." He whispered to Emily.

When they reached the recovery room Arlene stopped to observe the sight before her. She gave a brief smile before entering. "Lisa." She spoke softly.

Cuddy looked up. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I've tried calling you all day, and you didn't answer." She looked at Rachel lying next to House. "Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah." She replied.

Wilson stepped forward. "Here, I got you a chef salad and mac and cheese for Rachel."

"Thank you Wilson." She took the containers. "What did the test results show?"

He pulled up another chair as Arlene held the container so Rachel could eat. "Well, the majority of the mass was benign; however some of it closest to the appendix appears malignant." He watched as she closed her eyes to digest the information. "I've got them running tests on the entire appendix now, we should know shortly exactly what we're dealing with." He reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Eat, you need to keep up your strength."

Arlene didn't say anything as she watched her daughter. At least until a certain item caught her attention. "Lisa, is that an engagement ring?"

Cuddy set her fork down and looked at her left hand. "Yeah, he proposed this past weekend."

"That's wonderful dear." Cuddy rolled her eyes slightly knowing exactly what her mother really meant.

After they ate Arlene offered to take Rachel home for the night. Cuddy agreed and said goodnight to her daughter and watched them leave. She then glanced at Wilson. "I need a shower."

Wilson nodded. "I'll stay with him."

After a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes Cuddy felt better. She stowed her dirty clothes away in her office before returning to recovery, and as she walked was thankful that the hospital was near empty at night. She was walking fairly briskly until she noticed Wilson standing at the foot of House's bed on his cell phone. Her feet hesitated but picked up the pace once again and she entered the room.

Wilson pocketed his phone and looked at her as she picked up House's hand. "That was Taub, most of the appendix was clean."

"Most?"

He nodded slightly. "When he wakes up we need to talk about treatment in case there's something we missed."

She looked down at House and noticed he was looking back at her. "Hey."

Wilson moved around the bed and pulled out a pen light to check his pupil reflexes. "A little sluggish but somewhat normal."

Cuddy took a piece of ice from her cup and ran it around his parched lips several times before allowing him to suck it into his mouth. "I feel like I've been disemboweled." His voice was scratchy but he managed the words.

They both smiled at his comment. "Glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor." Wilson made some notes on his chart before turning back to him. He could read the question on his friend's face. "It was a tumor on your appendix. The majority of it was benign, but some cells were malignant. Tomorrow we need to talk about treatment."

House glanced over at Cuddy who was looking at him with worry and desperation in her eyes. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now just rest."

Cuddy watched as House's eyes slowly closed and he fell back asleep. She grinned at his sleeping form before turning back to Wilson. He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving her. Cuddy waited until House was moved back to his room before she decided to get some rest. She curled into the recliner that sat next to his bed and attempted to sleep.

Light trickled through the window and House slowly opened his eyes. He first noticed that he was in a different room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cuddy sleeping in the chair. Turning his head wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment as a wave of nausea began to build. House just tried to remain as still as possible in order to fend it off. He sat that way for several minutes as the pressure built and the pain increased in his stomach.

Wilson knocked softly before entering the room. He had a small duffle bag in his hand when he noticed his friend's face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Instead of getting a verbal answer, Wilson could read the clear cut sign of someone about to throw up. He dropped the bag and grabbed the hospital pan sitting near House.

Just as Wilson held up the pan, House's stomach contracted and he started vomiting. The sound woke Cuddy and she scrambled from her chair to aid them. She rubbed his back and shoulders as he dry heaved into the pan.

House fell back onto his bed gasping for air and in severe pain. Cuddy tried to comfort him as his monitors all began sounding in alarm at his increased heart rate and blood pressure. "Just relax, it's okay."

Several nurses entered as Wilson pulled back the blankets. "He's torn his stitches." Cuddy was still fixated on House's cries of pain leaving him to make the call. "Push the Ativan; knock him out, two milligrams." One nurse quickly injected the sedative and once again House relaxed as the sedation took effect. "I'll call Chase."

While Wilson left, the nurses began holding bandages against the bleeding wound. Cuddy couldn't believe this was happening and just wanted to sit down and cry. She remained at his side and placed a cool wash cloth over his forehead.

Chase entered with Wilson and the nurses stepped back so he could inspect the damage. "What happened?"

"He had to vomit, and I'm thinking his stomach hurt bad enough that he contorted his body pulling the stitches loose." Wilson explained.

"Well, he only pulled the first three, but I'll need to replace them." Chase sent the nurse off to collect the items that he would need.

Wilson grabbed House's chart and made a few notations. Cuddy glanced over at him. "I'm putting him on Zofran."

She nodded approving the medication. "Why did he get so sick?"

"His initial symptom was vomiting. Taking out his appendix isn't going to suddenly solve the problem." Chase spoke as he re-stitched House's incision. Both Wilson and Cuddy looked at him. He shrugged and finished his task.

After Chase was done he and Wilson left together, and Cuddy thought she was going to be alone. But even that was short lived.

"Knock, knock." Arlene peeked in before entering.

Cuddy waved her in. "Good morning Mom."

"I see he's still asleep."

"Not really, he's sedated right now." Cuddy sat on the bed clutching House's hand.

Arlene approached her daughter. "Sedated?"

Cuddy nodded. "When he woke up this morning, I guess he became nauseated, and when he vomited he pulled out several staples from his incision."

Trying to be supportive Arlene put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I packed a bag that Jim picked up this morning. Have you eaten anything?" She didn't receive a response. Arlene reached out and squeezed Cuddy's shoulder. "Hey, go get freshened up and some breakfast. You need to keep up your strength as well. I'll sit with him and if something happens I'll call you."

She continued to watch House as he slept. "I can't leave him."

"Lisa, be realistic here."

"I am being realistic. Look, I know that you don't like House, you've never liked him. But I've never cared about anyone like I do him, and I know if the tables were turned, he'd be right where I am." Cuddy vented to her mother. "He's great with Rachel and she adores him. I love him, and I'm not going to leave him."

Arlene waited until her daughter had calmed some. "Lisa, I'm not asking you to walk away from him, I'm telling you that you need to take care of yourself, for Rachel and for him." She pointed towards the bed.

It took a moment but eventually Cuddy agreed. She picked up the bag and kissed House on the cheek before leaving the room. Arlene sat in the recliner and turned on the television to pass the time.

Once again House started coming out of his haze. At first he was afraid to open his eyes after what had happened earlier, but his stomach wasn't in knots like before. He could hear the television and smell an unfamiliar perfume. There was only one answer to his question. "Am I in hell?" Arlene turned off the TV and looked over to the bed. House slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "That would be a 'yes'." He answered.

Arlene laughed. "Are you insinuating I'm the devil?"

"Well you sure as hell aren't St. Peter." He glanced up at the now blank screen. "Turn it back on."

She obliged him and they both remained silent as they watched the program. Several minutes later a nurse quietly entered and checked House's vitals before holding her gloved hand in front of his face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that?"

"Doctor Wilson prescribed Zofran, now open up."

House opened his mouth as the nurse put the pill on his tongue and walked out. Arlene watched the interaction. "Does she not like you enough to give you water? Oh, that's right, you're an expert at swallowing pills dry."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That I am, but in this case, this particular pill is meant to be dissolved on my tongue. Ahhh." House opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Arlene.

"Very mature."

"It's the gray hair that gives it away, I know." He countered.

Cuddy walked in the room in time to hear House's snarky laugh he does. She smiled as she approached his bed. "Feeling better I see."

"There's sexy." He replied. House smiled at her as she greeted him with a kiss.

She ran her hands over his face. "No nausea?"

"No, I already popped that pill." He watched her eyes narrow at his innuendo and opted to quickly change the subject. "When can I go home?"

"Well, we need to wait for Wilson before we talk about that." She sat down on his bed being mindful of his incision.

"Why, I'm your patient, not Wilson's." Then the comment about being Wilson's patient hit him. The night before had been a blur and he vaguely remembered something about discussing a treatment.

Cuddy noticed the instant change in his eyes as he suddenly became distant. "Mom, could you give us a minute please?" Arlene hesitated but did as her daughter asked. House remained focused on nothing in particular as Cuddy reached over and picked up his other hand. "Hey." He remained distant. She took his chin in her hand and turned his head so he was looking at her. "The mass was unusual and minute parts were malignant. Wilson wants to do some additional scans and treat accordingly."

"Chemo?"

"If that's what he prescribes then yes, but remember you're not alone here. This could be nothing all together, but let's not take any chances, okay?" She saw him nod slightly. "Okay, he's finishing up some other things this morning, but said he'd bring you lunch."

House tried to smile at her. "Where's the brat?"

"Mom took her to daycare. Oh, and I need that account information from you." He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "Don't worry, I won't take the money and run, but I need the down payment for 'our' new home." Cuddy smiled and leaned down and kissed him. "The bank accepted your offer. We should be able to close in a few weeks. How's that sound?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Good."

She knew that trying to cheer him up was going to be nearly impossible so he let him be without any accusations of not caring. "Do you want me to call your Mom?"

House looked away from her. "No."

Cuddy rubbed her hand up and down his arm hoping to soothe him. "Do you want my Mom to rejoin us?" His gaze never returned from her. "It's okay, I could do without her sarcasm as well." She left his side and walked to the door, but before walking out she glanced back at him. His body language had changed drastically, and she hoped they would survive this battle.

* * *

Oh snap, I gave House cancer now. I'm sorry…I have a tendency to kill my characters as noted in my past stories, but will I have the guts to kill House?

TDCSI


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's yet another chapter, thank again for everyone reading and to those who send me reviews. I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Cuddy had wisely let Wilson know that House's attitude had taken a turn. So while they enjoyed lunch together there was no mention of the elephant in the room. She told Wilson about the acceptation of the offer on the house, and he shared how things were going with the new anesthesiologist that fell into their laps suddenly. They both used the time to try and take House's mind off of everything. Wilson had told her that it would be a few days before he had the results of the final testing on the mass removed from House.

Knowing her mother was going to just make the situation worse, Cuddy told Arlene that she should take the time to bond with Rachel. Not knowing what exactly was going on, her mother decided not to question her daughter's motives until later on.

The first few days went on very similarly. Cuddy sat in House's room and worked on her laptop and other paperwork while the only thing he could do was watch television. Arlene spent the days spoiling Rachel and keeping the little girl preoccupied. The diagnostics department had even come to a screeching halt with House out of commission.

By the fourth day, Cuddy could feel the tension in the room weighing down on her. She stopped working when she received a text from Wilson that the final results were in and he would be there shortly.

House was mindlessly watching reruns of 'Deadliest Catch' when Cuddy turned off the television. "I was watching that."

"Were you really?"

"No, but it's not exactly like I have a lot of choices on distractions." He watched her as she locked the door to his room. "Unless…you can think of one." Now he was watching her like a hawk as she moved back around his bed.

"I've been craving your touch." She whispered seductively and started unbuttoning her shirt.

House let his mouth slack as he watched her nimble fingers undo the buttons. "As much as I'd like you to keep going, I think this is a distraction from something else."

She stopped and looked at him. His blue eyes penetrated into her seeing the truth she tried to cover up. Cuddy buttoned her top back up and sat on the edge of the bed. It was all she could do to hide her emotions but when he reached up and touch her arm, she broke.

As Cuddy wept, the reality of what might happen or become of them finally hit him. It was his life in the balance and she was more upset about it than he was. "Hey." When she turned and looked at him he reached up to cup her cheek. "Wilson's damn good at this stuff, so whatever he recommends I'll go with."

When House said he was going to follow a medical recommendation, Cuddy froze. She was unsure about his statement and how he may be already thinking of how to manipulate her. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I want to talk to you."

"Uhh, okay. Go ahead." She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

It took him a moment to gather the courage to speak to her once he initiated it. "I had a dream."

"I've heard this speech before."

House smiled at her comment as it relaxed him drastically. "Funny ha ha. It wasn't that kind of a dream. This was years ago, before us, before Rachel." Cuddy seemed very interested now in where he was going. "When you told me you needed my help for your IVF treatments, deep down I hoped that you would ask me."

She was somewhat taken aback by his admission, but then again, she had put the idea in his head years ago. "But you didn't want to just donate?"

"Hell no, I wanted to make sure my goods were getting to where they needed to go." Cuddy laughed as his statement. "Don't mock me woman."

After she finished laughing Cuddy became serious. "And what if I had asked you and it worked, and I got pregnant with your child?" She noticed he swallowed heavily. "It wouldn't have stopped there, would it?" House shook his head. "How long has this dream been pestering you?"

"Years."

Now it was her turn to get a little nervous. "What are you trying to say Greg?" House didn't answer. His voice had died and all he could do was gaze at her. "Are you wanting to have a child?"

Cuddy was patient and waited for his answer. "I never pictured myself as a father, but after this past year with you and Rachel…" He paused trying to find the right words as she looked him in the eye. "I guess if I happen to get a woman pregnant, I'd want her to be you, and you alone."

She couldn't help the smiled that broke the seriousness of her expression. "Thanks, I guess." House shrugged and she leaned over to give him a loving kiss. "In a way I hoped you were going to take me up on that offer."

House shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, but I can be a little stubborn." He smiled when she did and the tiny heart he claimed to have continued to grow under the careful eye of the love she had for him.

As promised Wilson knocked just over an hour since he had texted Cuddy. He carried a folder and stood at the foot of his friend's bed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. The mass on your appendix was indeed a carcinoma. More specifically adenocarcinoma." Cuddy couldn't stop as the slightest sob passed through her lips. "Although right now yours appears to have originated on your appendix and not by spreading from the colon. Once again, even at getting cancer, you can't do it by the book."

House shrugged. "By the book is boring."

Wilson cracked a smile though the mood was moot. "Here's my plan, although I'm sure you'll decide to treat yourself, I'd like to do early postoperative peritoneal chemotherapy for a constant five day course."

"No MRI first?" Cuddy asked.

"Shouldn't need one. Look how long this went on before rearing its ugly head." He glanced at House to see if there was any objection from him. "After the initial treatment, I want to follow with another scan, then bi-monthly checkups and scans to make sure we've kicked this thing." The way he spoke indicated to both House and Cuddy that they were all in this together.

House remained silent as Cuddy asked another question. "When was your plan to start this?"

Wilson looked into House's eyes and he read his friend's thoughts. "Say the word and I'll have Chase prep an OR."

Cuddy's mouth fell open and as she went to speak again, House's words stopped her. "Okay."

"What? Greg, we need to talk about this." She pleaded.

"We did, and we decided that I would let Wilson do his job. If he thinks this is best, then this is what I'll do." He held her hands in his.

"You'll just need to be under to get the catheter tubes placed properly. After that, you'll be able to receive treatment relatively easily. Once a day we'll drain and refill your abdomen with the chemo." Wilson tried to keep his game face on as if he was talking to any other patient, but he was quickly failing. "And if that doesn't work…" He stopped and choked back a sob.

House watched his friend and instantly felt bad for the position he was in. "I won't let you fail." Wilson wiped back the few tears that had escaped and he nodded. Cuddy was holding back more tears thinking that their future was about to be shortened dramatically. "So, when do we start?"

Once a room was prepped House was wheeled into the waiting OR. Both Cuddy and Wilson were dressed in scrubs to stand close by. House winked at her as she stood over him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Emily grinned as she placed the mask over House's face. "Just relax and breathe through your nose."

"Hey, I know you, friend thief…" His voice drifted as the anesthesia took hold of him.

Once he was out Chase placed the administration and drainage catheters in House's abdomen and sutured them into place. They checked the accuracy of the tubes before ending the procedure.

House recovered quickly back at his room. He lifted the covers and looked at his stomach. "I look like a freak show."

Cuddy laughed. "You look fine."

"I'm hungry."

"I don't think Wilson wants you to eat just yet. Rachel is stopping by in a minute. I guess she's been bugging Mom about seeing you."

"I'm hungry." House repeated.

"Not yet." Wilson said as he entered the room with Chase. He hung two liters of fluids on the pole next to the bed. "Ready?"

"Can we wait; Rachel is on her way to visit. Should be about ten minutes." Cuddy said after glancing at her watch.

Wilson nodded and he and Chase sat down. House looked around. "Hello, hungry here. Haven't puked in days and I'd like to eat."

Cuddy walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. When we get home, I'll cook you whatever you want."

"Promise?" She nodded. "I suppose I can wait." He grumbled.

Rachel entered the room in a whirlwind with Arlene not far behind. She expressed her excitement and shared her day at the Philadelphia Zoo. Cuddy was impressed that her mother went all out in entertaining Rachel. House questioned her about the monkeys, as they visited for nearly an hour.

"Okay Rach, it's time to go." Cuddy plucked her daughter from the bed.

"No Mommy, I wanna stay." She struggled against her mother's hold.

"Hey, you can come back tomorrow. But for right now, go home with grandma and eat a good dinner, take your bath, and get a good night's sleep okay." Once she had Rachel convinced to leave, she passed her off to her mother. "Thanks."

Once the door closed, Wilson and Chase moved over and hooked up the fluids to House's abdomen. Cuddy held onto his hand as the fluid began running into him. Half way through the second liter House gritted his teeth as the pressure increased.

"It's getting a bit tight; you wanna shut that thing off?" House groaned.

Wilson added as much as his friend could tolerate before disconnecting him. "Okay, in an hour lay on your side for at least ninety minutes then switch sides."

"And then a timer dings, and I'm done!" House countered.

Cuddy shook her head at the banter between the two and sat on the bed next to House. "Let's change the subject shall we?"

She chatted to him about the possibility of moving and how they were going to arrange everything. House just let her talk. She was better at making plans than he was, especially since at the moment he was stuck in a hospital bed. He knew that Cuddy needed order to make her life function. When it came time for him to lie on his sides she sat in front of him and comforted him my softly stroking the lengthening hair on his cheek.

House's piercing blue eyes never veered from gazing at her face. He was making every attempt to hide his discomfort from her, but she knew him all too well. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Hoping to make light of the situation he thought of a snide comment. "I feel like I'm pregnant."

Cuddy laughed. "And how would you know what it feels like to be pregnant?"

"Well, minus the fetus, my abdomen is holding an abnormal amount of free fluid that's sloshing around my intestines." He felt better seeing her smile.

As instructed, Cuddy made sure House changed sides before settling onto the bed next to him. This time they were both quiet and just looked into each other's eyes. House was the first one to close his and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Once she was convinced he soundly sleeping, Cuddy allowed her exhaustion to overtake her.

* * *

Well I'm sorry I gave House cancer, but I also gave the hope of a cure. So, it's looking up that he may survive my wrath.

TDCSI


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's another chapter, it's more focused on a little bit of both couples. I enjoy messing with Wilson as well. Thanks to those still reading and for the reviews. Don't worry everything turns out in the end.

* * *

Chapter 9

House tolerated the five constant days of feeling bloated as Wilson kept his abdomen filled the liquid chemo. While Cuddy was minding a bedside vigil over him, her mother managed to keep Rachel entertained. After the final time Wilson emptied House's abdomen, Chase was standing by to remove the catheters used for the chemo treatment. After suturing the small holes, he then removed the sutures from the appendectomy.

Wilson patted his friend's shoulder and stepped out of the room. "Hey." He looked up as Emily was leaning against the far wall. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing well." He replied shortly.

Emily smiled and walked up to him. "How about some dinner? My treat." Wilson nodded accepting her invitation.

She offered to drive from the hospital and instead of going to a restaurant like Wilson expected she drove him to the small house she was currently renting. "Umm, I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are. I want to cook you a quality meal since I know you haven't eaten much since House got sick." She looked over at him and saw he seemed uneasy. "If you'd rather we can go out?"

"No, no…umm, this is fine. Perfect." Wilson stammered. "Thank you."

Emily smiled at him. She took him inside and excused herself to change clothes. Wilson looked around the small living room and took note of the pictures. He only saw adults, and a few children. He knew that she had no kids and was only married once before she went to med school.

"Hey, can you pick out a bottle of wine?" Emily called out from the kitchen.

It startled Wilson that she had changed so quickly. "Sure."

They drank their first bottle of wine as Wilson watched her prepare their meal. She invited him to assist her and the two of them drank and cooked together. Wilson opened a second bottle of wine as they ate, and they started a third while sitting on the couch just relaxing.

After a good laugh Wilson looked at Emily and she at him. It was like a moth to a flame and he leaned over and kissed her. She quickly deepened it and leaned into him. In no time at all they were fumbling around in a rush to remove clothing and get to her bedroom. Their first round was hurried and out of necessity, while hours later Wilson took his time, worshiping her body as they made love.

The following morning Wilson walked in the hospital next to Emily. She smiled and kissed him good bye before he stepped off the elevator. He stowed his briefcase in his office and pulled on his lab coat before heading to House's room.

When Wilson entered the room he noticed his friends were still asleep. He quietly checked the chart hanging off the end of the bed. As he replaced the chart he could feel familiar eyes upon him. "You seem to be doing well."

House watched him as he moved to the side of the bed opposite of where Cuddy was sleeping. When Wilson attempted to pull back his covers House stopped him. "Hey what if we're naked under here?"

Wilson sighed. "You've got on a hospital gown, and I can see Cuddy's shirt." He checked all of House's incisions while his friend carefully examined him.

"You're smiling."

"Huh."

House's eyes suddenly went wide. "You dog!" He said loudly causing Cuddy to wake up. "You did her."

"House." Cuddy said as she glanced over at Wilson. "Leave him alone."

"He got a piece of ass last night, aren't you proud? Hell I am!" He watched as Wilson turned around without denying it. "Ah ha! You did get laid. More than once!"

Wilson turned around. "House."

Cuddy smacked his shoulder. "Leave him alone." She yawned and climbed from the bed.

"Are you kidding? Look at him, next thing you know he'll be popping the question, getting married, and making the world happy with miniature versions of himself." House mocked then noticed the reaction on Wilson's face. He could read the concern loud and clear. "Don't tell you skipped to the last hurdle?"

Wilson recalled the previous night and staggered back and sat in the chair. Both House and Cuddy watched him. "I…I didn't even…"

"Have you learned nothing that I have taught you? You don't just dive in and put out the fire without a raincoat." Cuddy smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"He's a doctor. I'm sure he knows how babies are made." She defended Wilson.

"Obviously he still thinks the stork brings them!" Wilson started laughing once the comment was out of his friend's mouth. "What's so funny?"

"You're the one lecturing me about sex. That's what's funny." He accused.

"Why, because I get more action than you do?"

"Both of you shut up!" Cuddy yelled causing both men to quiet immediately. "Look, it's not the end of the world because Wilson had unprotected sex." She looked at them as she spoke. "We all have."

Now it was Wilson's turn to look surprised. House narrowed his eyes and looked at her with deep concern since as far as he knew she'd always been on birth control as had Stacy. With everyone in between he always wore condoms. "I'm…I'm sorry you're going to have to elaborate."

"No, I don't." She approached Wilson. "It will be fine, and even if it happens, you and Emily are a great looking couple and perfect for each other."

He nodded at her reassurance before looking back at his friend. "I'm going to cut you lose tomorrow."

"We going for drinks after?"

"No alcohol." House's face fell. "You know the rules."

House mocked him by silently repeating his words. Cuddy smacked his left leg. Wilson smiled and left them alone. "You can be such a jerk."

"So, who was the lucky risk taker?" He didn't hesitate bringing up the earlier subject.

"Drop it."

"Was it back in the carefree high school days, or during those first awkward years of an internship at a new place with new handsome doctors?"

She sat on the bed next to him. "It was in college if you must know. And you know who it is."

House narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall. "Not that lab rat you were always sucking up to was it?"

Cuddy smiled knowing he wasn't going to give up so she just decided to tell him the truth. She leaned down close to his face. "You promise to not tell anyone." He slowly nodded his head. "It was you." She whispered before standing up and looking over the shock on his face.

After a moment he snapped out of it. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Damn."

The next day House changed into his regular clothes and gripped his cane firmly in his right hand. Cuddy walked out of the room with him and into the elevator. She pushed the button for the first floor and he reached out with his cane and pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to work."

"House, you don't have a patient."

He shrugged. "Never stopped me from showing up to work before." The door opened and he limped out without her. She smiled as she watched him walked into his office before allowing the doors to close on her.

Things started to move forward once again. It took Wilson an extra day to get House into the MRI, but he succeeded. Cuddy made all of the necessary arrangements needed to close on the home they were buying. She even made the call behind his back to his mother and told her what had happened. After she spent the following hour on the phone trying to convince the woman that he was fine and his health was fully returned and that he was off the Vicodin.

When House's MRI came back clean, she stowed away her birth control pills in her desk drawer and made a tiny notation on her calendar. She knew it would be over a month before the chances of her getting pregnant were possible, but she wanted to give herself the best chance possible.

Nearly a month later while House was out at guys night once again, Cuddy got a strange visitor. She opened the front door. "Emily?" Cuddy saw the tear streaked face before her. "What's wrong?" She stepped back and allowed Emily to enter. "Sorry it's a little crazy in here." She said as her place was torn apart and littered with boxes.

"I didn't know where to go."

Confusion of the situation hit Cuddy very hard. "Sit down and tell me about it."

It took a moment for Emily to compose herself. "Well, James and I had a careless night just over a month ago." Cuddy nodded remembering the conversation with Wilson while House was still in the hospital. "I really love him, and I don't know if he would ever want kids."

"Are you pregnant?"

Emily started crying and Cuddy wrapped her arms around her. "I was." She sobbed out.

Cuddy pushed herself slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I think I miscarried." Emily continued to cry.

She embraced the woman and grabbed her phone from the table and sent a text.

House was sitting at their usual table with his fellows and Wilson when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He read the message and froze. "I gotta go. Cuddy's loins are on fire and I'm the just the fireman for the job." They all groaned at his description and shooed him away. Since his surgery he'd been driving his car. He tore out of the parking lot and headed home fearing the worst for Cuddy or Rachel.

He pulled into the driveway not recognizing the other car, but that didn't slow him down. House moved as quickly as he could and walked into the House. "Cuddy?"

"House!" Cuddy called and he rushed to her voice. What he wasn't expecting was Wilson's girlfriend sitting on the couch. "She thinks she's having a miscarriage."

"Then she should be at the hospital!" He yelled back frustrated at her for ignoring a possible medical emergency.

"I don't think she is."

"How the hell would you know, you've had her wrapped in your arms!" He looked at her as she stared back with hardened eyes. House clenched his jaw. "Fine. Lay her on her back." Emily fell back on the couch with Cuddy at her side. "Are you cramping?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "It's been all day."

"Notice any signs of bleeding?" She nodded her head and it was then she had House's attention. He lifted her shirt and began feeling around her abdomen. In one certain spot she would react painfully. "Calm down, it's not a miscarriage." House glanced at Cuddy. He had a suspicion of what may be causing her pain and knew that it wasn't something neither wanted to hear. "Are you positive you're pregnant?"

She looked at the hardened man hovering over and shook her head. "I never took a test."

He rolled his eyes. "You idiot."

"House!" Cuddy scolded him.

"Get her to the damn hospital. I'll have Wilson meet us there." He pulled out his phone.

"No!" Emily called to him and House froze. "I want to know for sure before I tell him."

"His handiwork could be in there and the cause of your pain, I think he'd want to know."

Cuddy stood and took his arm and squeezed as hard as she could. "Would you just stop and think about someone else but yourself?"

He glared into her eyes. "I'm thinking about Wilson. Don't you think he'd want to know, 'cause I know I sure as hell would!"

His words stunned her and she stepped back. She returned to Emily. Cuddy helped her to her feet and to her car. House made a quick call before checking on Rachel. He then sent a text to Wilson to meet him at his office before heading to the hospital.

House caught up to Cuddy and Emily as they parked at the hospital and entered through the quiet side of the clinic. "Take her up to my office, and I'll meet you there shortly." House walked through the nurses' station and grabbed a sucker before heading off.

Cuddy situated Emily on the small couch of the conference room before pulling all of the blinds. After waiting for thirty minutes she tried calling House but he never answered. The door opened and Wilson entered. She immediately felt her blood pressure rise.

"Emily?" Wilson moved quickly over to her side. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

The door opened again. "Okay, right this way for your personalized DDX."

With Wilson's help Emily walked past and Cuddy stopped in front of House. "I can't believe the audacity of you right now. When this is over…" She growled and walked away. "I should rip your balls off." House grinned and followed.

* * *

Hmmm, any ideas as to what is going on. I'm not telling, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Hehehe

TDCSI


	10. Chapter 10

Even though I'm diligently working on the other 'House, MD' story, I've got enough of this one 'in the can' I can devote more time to the other story. Which I suggest y'all go read as well. So, here's the answer to everyone's question that I left hanging at the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Wilson helped Emily lay on the exam table, Cuddy stood behind House as he whistled nonchalantly and pulled up her shirt once again. It was obvious that his whistling was irritating Wilson and Cuddy smacked the back of his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and started the scan.

When he went over the area that caused her pain, Emily squirmed. "Gotta go over where the pain is coming from." He stated and kept going ignoring her discomfort before stopping all together.

"Is that?" Cuddy asked and House nodded.

"Well you are pregnant, but…" He added quickly as to not get their hopes up. "It's not where it's supposed to be." He turned the monitor. "You're fetus has set up shop on your large colon." While they looked at the screen he continued. "Since we at least know the date of insemination…" Cuddy smacked him again. "The age is roughly four weeks, and the larger the fetus gets, it's going to continue to damage your large colon to the point where it could kill you. My recommendation is to terminate with surgery and cauterize the area of damage done to your colon to prevent infection. It can all be done laproscopically."

Emily sobbed as Wilson supported her. Cuddy pulled House out of the room. "I can't believe you were so cold in there."

"I'm a doctor talking to two other doctors, they don't want someone to hold their hand and lie to them or sugar coat it. I just told them the truth and my recommendation." He stated and it took her a moment but understood.

"I'm sorry. I just…" She leaned into him.

Wilson walked out of the room alone and looked at House. Both thought at first he might take a swing at the diagnostician, but instead he thanked them. "Thank you, House. I'll stay with her tonight and get her scheduled with Chase tomorrow."

They watched him walk back into the room. "Come on, let's go home."

Pulling in the driveway together Cuddy realized in her panic with Emily she forgot Rachel was sleeping in her room. "Oh my God. Rachel."

House stuck out his cane stopping her swift entrance into the house. "Relax. I called in a babysitter."

When they entered sounds of soft laughter were coming from the living room. House detoured and went straight to bed. Cuddy noticed Foreman and Thirteen necking on her couch. She cleared her throat. They quickly separated and stood up.

"Uh, sorry Cuddy." Foreman apologized.

"You guys are adults, but don't go any further than that on my couch." She smiled at them. "Thank you." She saw them out before returning to bed with House.

The next morning, House was still sleeping while Cuddy was up and getting ready for work. Rachel was already awake, dressed, and watching television. She was touching up her makeup when her cell phone rang. House slowly opened his eyes and watched as she walked from the bathroom and stopped standing next to him. She hung up and looked down at him. "This afternoon we need to go sign the papers."

"Divorce papers already?" He said groggily.

She sat on the bed next to him. "For our new house, House." Cuddy giggled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh, you're hilarious." House responded.

"Get up. You need to be with Wilson today." She could tell he wanted to make up some random excuse but knew he couldn't

Two hours later House found himself standing in the OR observation room with Wilson. He didn't know what to say to his friend, but for the moment not saying anything suited him just fine. The surgery was fairly quick and Wilson quickly went to be with Emily. House returned to his office hoping there would be something interesting that required his attention, but instead he found a large note scrawled on his whiteboard.

'No case means clinic duty.'

He knew immediately it was Cuddy's handwriting. With a shudder he limped towards the elevators, but instead of going to the ground floor, he decided he needed to clear his head and think, so he punched the button for the top floor.

Cuddy was finishing up some morning paperwork and preparing to go sign the papers for their new house, she decided to check on Emily's recovery. As she approached the recovery area she could see through the glass that everything appeared fine. "You feeling well?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, the pain is gone." Wilson held her hand and offered her gentle supportive kiss.

"That's great. Listen, have you seen House?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, not since Emily was taken from surgery."

Cuddy grinned. "Okay, well I hope you are back on your feet soon."

She went to his office and found it to be empty. When she dialed his cell phone she could hear it ringing in the pack hanging from the chair. It was then she knew where he was. Quietly she opened the door and looked over to where House was standing. It was immediately obvious that he was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts."

House smiled and turned his head to acknowledge her but kept his back to her. "I suppose you need me for this house thing."

Cuddy walked up and hugged him from behind. "Yes, this is part of being a couple."

After signing the papers for their new home, Cuddy put the wheels in motion that she had planned out. Two days later a moving company was packing up items from the living room and kitchen. Cuddy had taken several days off that ran into the weekend so she could get things organized for their move.

House was standing nervously as the moving men were at his storage unit and loading his possessions that once decorated his apartment. When they reached the piano he constantly reminded the men of how fragile the instrument was. And until it's placement in their new home he wasn't able to relax.

Once the piano was settled, House stopped by Wilson's apartment only to find that no one was home. He didn't want to have to deal with Cuddy in her moving fiasco so he called Wilson's cell phone. After five rings it went to voice mail. "Damn you Wilson." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

Not wanting to return to the madness, House opted to visit a favorite establishment. She sat alone at the bar and sipped on scotch. He phone never made a peep as he drank alone.

Cuddy had almost everything moved into their new home. Beds were set up, the furniture was at least in the respectful rooms, and the kitchen had yet to be stocked. She had put Rachel to bed and began to worry about House. It had been hours since she last saw him, and after several attempts of trying to call him she called the one person that would know.

"Wilson, I can't find House, have you seen him?" She tried to keep her voice from sounding desperate.

He sighed through the phone. "He did call and curse me when I didn't answer. I'm assuming he went by my place but I'm not there."

"Okay thanks." She was about to hang up when his voice stopped her.

"I'd check with the little bar that he normally frequents."

"Thanks Wilson." Cuddy hung up and used her phone to locate the number for the bar. She spoke with the bartender confirming that House was indeed there and had been for hours. She hung up and knew that she needed to go get him but Rachel was sleeping in her new room and didn't have anyone to watch her if she left. Cuddy then made the decision to load Rachel in the car and go get him.

Rachel didn't mind waking up and going for a drive. When she pulled up in front of the establishment, she called the place once again informing the bartender to send him outside. Minutes later a very drunk house walked out.

She opened the door and stepped out of her car. "House." His eyes were glazed over but he looked at her before walking her direction. He opened the passenger door and managed to get into the car unassisted. Cuddy was fuming as she drove but didn't say a word to him.

When they got home, she parked in the garage and quickly retrieved Rachel. House opened the door but never got out. He leaned back into the seat and passed out.

Cuddy woke alone and was instantly upset. She dressed comfortably as her plans were to begin to put her new home together. She started in the kitchen; arranging all of her dishes and cookware in proper cupboards. When Rachel woke she wandered around until she found her way into the kitchen.

Realizing that she had yet to get any groceries Cuddy made the suggestion that they go out to eat for breakfast. Cuddy dressed for a more public appearance before assisting her daughter to dress. She scooped up Rachel and they walked out into the garage.

She saw him sleeping in the car right where she had left him. With a shake of her head she put Rachel in her car seat before moving around to the passenger side. "House." He groaned so she made a bold move and kicked his right ankle as his leg dangled from the car.

It felt like electricity had connected with his leg and he shot awake. "Owww!" His eyes snapped open and looked around for the cause of his pain. "Dammit woman, why in the hell did you kick me?!"

"House, you slept in the car after leaving to go drinking all day while we're moving into our new home." He rolled his eyes before shutting them. "Look at me or I'm going to kick you again." House opened his eyes and looked straight into hers accepting her threat. "It was our first night in 'our' new home, and you weren't here." Her voice changed from angry to hurt. "It was supposed to be special and you were gone."

Now he felt like crap for disappointing her as well as being hung over. He tucked his leg into the car and sat quietly. Rachel was making just enough noise from the backseat that he knew she was there. "I'm sorry."

Cuddy hung her head knowing that he was sorry for what he did, but possibly not enough to learn from it. "Well, there's no food in the house, and we're going out for breakfast. If you want to come that's fine, if not…"

He inhaled sharply. "I'll go." When she stepped back he pulled the door closed.

She drove to a small local restaurant and House remained quiet until the food came and Rachel showed interest in what he was eating. He cut off a piece of his waffle and put it on her plate. Cuddy watched as Rachel ate the offering and proceeded to ask for more. House continued to oblige the little girl and he smiled as she ate.

When they were done Cuddy dropped him off at his car and they returned home together. She didn't know if she'd gotten her point across to him that he needed to participate as well. They had made agreements on what was going to officially be what. The largest of the three bedrooms was to be a guest bedroom, leaving Rachel to pick one of the remaining two. The family room was where House put his piano and hung his guitars on the wall. Cuddy was arranging every room but that one. She was leaving it up to him.

That evening they had pizza delivered and sat at the small breakfast table in the nook next to the kitchen. "So, all of the big stuff is set up. Now it's just putting all of our clothes away, and decorating. The new sectional will be here tomorrow." She told House.

"Mmm, what about cable?" He looked at her knowing it was something she had probably put off.

She grinned at him. "Well I did think about that, and I wanted to talk to you about it." His eyes grew larger fearing the worst. "When I was looking for the sectional, the place had a special on surround sound systems. I didn't know if it would be something you'd want…"

"Hell yes I want it!"

"Okay." She took a sip of her water and couldn't get past the look of shock on his face. "Cause they're going to install it when they bring the couch." A smile spread across his face.

* * *

Well, he fixed that small problem, what's House going to do next to screw 'this' up? Stay tuned.

TDCSI


End file.
